1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an insertion device. More specifically, this invention relates to an insertion device, such as a tampon applicator, having a textured finger grip formed by laser engraving.
An insertion device or applicator normally has two components, namely a barrel and a plunger. The material to be expelled, such as a tampon or tampon pledget, is usually positioned in the barrel. The barrel has a first end for ejection of the tampon, and a second end for receipt of the plunger that is adapted to telescopically slide in the barrel. To use the applicator, the consumer will position the ejection end appropriately, grasp the barrel and move the plunger in the barrel toward the first end of the barrel. Due to the manipulation required, a barrel must be easy to grip and hold so that undue pressure is not applied to the barrel or plunger.
In recent years, tampon applicators, especially the barrels, have coated exterior surfaces to minimize any possible discomfort experienced by the consumer during the insertion of the applicator. However, the coated exterior surface has ironically resulted in the barrel becoming more difficult to grip without undue pressure.
Thus, there is a need for an applicator, specifically an applicator barrel, that has a smooth exterior to minimize any discomfort to the user upon insertion, yet has a textured area for a greater degree of control or grippability. In addition, such a textured area must be economical to manufacture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,346,468 and 5,558,631 to Campion et al. each disclose a tampon applicator that is formed from a paper laminate and that has an outer polymer coating. The outer polymer coating is capable of delaminating as a self-supporting layer. The Campion patent discloses that the tampon applicator may have a gripping area comprised of raised formations and/or depressions formed by embossing. However, the texture gripping area of the Campion tampon applicator is formed only by use of prior art embossment techniques.
Accordingly, there is a need for an insertion device with a finger grip area that has a greater definition of texture to facilitate use of the insertion device. There is also a need to provide a method for manufacturing such an insertion device in an efficient, cost effective manner.